


Together Again

by ddagent



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're making up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fast and Furious or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at Universal.
> 
> Vague spoilers for F&F6
> 
> anonymous prompted: "Usually Letty is the one chasing girls away from Dom. This time a guy gets just too close to her."

After every car chase and heist they had survived over the past few years, Dom was determined that they should spend some time together away from all that. Away from the crew, _far_ away from Hobbs. Pretend that all the bad that had happened was just a dream and concentrate on who they were before. Dom and Letty. No record, no history. Just two kids in love.

 

They'd chosen the south of France, a resort full of rich kids blowing their trust funds and hopping into bed with any girl in a bikini. It was the kind of life that up until a few months ago Dom would have enjoyed. Now all he thought about was Letty and making up for lost time. He had made mistakes with her, shortened the life they could have had together. Now he was making up for it.

 

Unfortunately one of those trust fund jerk offs was unaware his girl was taken.

 

He was rich, slick. Too tight trunks and a tan that looked fake. Dom shouldn't have been as pissed as he was - after all he'd been with plenty of other women, been serious about at least one. But none of them had ever been Letty and there would be no more now he had her back. Dom just had to keep her now. It wouldn't look good to make a scene: if the wrong person got a call Hobbs would come knocking and ruin their vacation. So he decided a few choice words would do the trick.

 

“Hey asshole. You ever been dragged behind a car going a hundred and eighty miles an hour?” 

 

The kid looked like he was going to protest, try and act the tough man in front of Letty. But his girl was just that - _his._ Letty rolled her eyes and turned away, her eyes immediately seeking out his own. She grinned. He held her as tight as he could, sharing her smile. He'd had dreams about being on some beach with Letty; after her disappearance he had dreamt about her every night. He had never thought this would be possible.

 

But she was really there. He would never lose her again. 


End file.
